Hidden Feelings (Hiatus)
by Hazel Sparks Fly
Summary: Sootkit's sister was born dead and Lilykit's mother died giving birth. Cinderskip, grieving the lost of her dead kit, agrees to adopt Lilykit and raise her as her own. Sootkit blames Lilykit when Cinderskip so easily forgets her lost daughter. From birth, they are enemies. Can they go beyond eachother's walls to find a family, together and with their clan? Reviews are appreciated!
1. Allegiences

This story is about an OC clan called StreamClan! They do not know of the other clans existance and they live far away in a small forest with a stream marking most of the border! They eat forest prey and fish!

**Leader:** Sagestar-dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Mapleflight-brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and paws

**Medicine cat:** Finchpad-light gray she-cat with darker gray flecks and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Ryestream-dark brown she-cat whose fur always looks ruffled

Berryfur-fluffy brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Icebranch-white she-cat with brown spots

Beechstep-ginger tabby tom with darker paws and green eyes

_Apprentice: Robinpaw_

Otterdrop-slick furred dark brown tom

_Apprentice: Sedgepaw_

Goldensplash-very pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes

Petalflame-light gray tabby she-cat

Cedarstem-muscular gray tom

Hollypad-dark gray she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

Nettlestrike-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Kestrellight-dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Sedgepaw-light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Redpaw-white tom with reddish markings on his legs

Nightpaw-black tom

Robinpaw-dark brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Cinderskip-light gray tabby she-cat, mother to Cedarstem's kits

_Sootkit-dark gray tom with black paws and blue eyes_

_Lilykit (adopted, father Kestrellight) -pretty calico she-cat with green eyes_

**Elders:**

Ferntail-light brown tabby she-cat, almost deaf

Blueshine-blue gray she-cat


	2. Chapter 1: Soot

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She was sleeping, like she always did. Sootkit stared at her, irritation building up inside of him. She was curled against Cinderskip, her fluffy pelt rising and falling with each breath. Cinderskip was watching her with a calm happiness. That was a look only Lilykit got. Sootkit was ignored for the most part.

"Mom, I'm bored!" Sootkit complained.

"Hush, Sootkit," Cinderskip mewed. "Lilykit is sleeping. Go outside if you're bored."

"But I want to play with you!" the gray tom kit protested. "You only ever pay attention to her. It's not fair." Cinderskip glared at him fiercely. It was probably the first time she'd really looked at him since Lilykit had been dropped into her nest half a moon ago. When Flutterheart, Lilykit's mother had died in kitting, Finchpad had asked Cinderskip to feed her, and she agreed. But she didn't just feed the small calico kitten. She acted as though she was her own kit, seemed to forget that Sootkit had been born with a sister, and stopped paying attention to him.

"You can take a nap or leave, Sootkit," Cinderskip mewed. Then she tucked her head down next to Lilykit's and closed her eyes. Once she was asleep, Sootkit nudged Lilykit.

"What?" the tiny calico whined, opening her eyes.

"Come on, Lilykit, let's go outside!" Sootkit exclaimed.

"Okay," Lilykit yawned, climbing out of the nest. She stretched each leg individually and bounced out of the nursery before Sootkit could say anything. He rolled his eyes and followed her outside, but she was already half way across the clearing, going toward the elders den. _Boring, _Sootkit thought. He trotted over to the apprentices to play with them instead.

...

Sootkit licked a paw and swiped it over his ear. Cinderskip was sitting a few tail lengths away from him, grooming Lilykit. She hadn't said anything to him yet today. But it didn't matter anymore. He was going to be an apprentice!

"All cats gather in the center of camp for a clan meeting!" Sagestar yowled, bounding over to the edge of camp where large pointy stones formed the front of the clan meeting area.

"Yay!" Lilykit squealed, shaking her pelt and trotting to the front of the group that was starting to gather. Sootkit wrinkled his nose at her kit like behavior and stalked over to stand beside her.

"Sootkit," Sagestar began, "from this day forward, you will be known as Sootpaw. Your mentor will be Goldensplash."

"Sootpaw, Sootpaw, Sootpaw!" the clan cheered. Sootpaw walked to his new mentor and touched his nose to hers, feeling smug at the knowledge that just for these few moments he was an apprentice and Lilykit was still a kit. By the time Sootpaw had turned around to sit down, Lilykit was Lilypaw and she was touching noses with Petalflame.

"What are we doing first?" Sootpaw asked his mentor, turning to her excitedly. She was talking to Petalflame, excitedly making training plans.

Goldensplash glanced back at him. "We're going to go hunting with Lilypaw and Petalflame. Does that sound good?"

"Yes!" Lilypaw mewed, jumping up excitedly. Then she looked sideways at him and her gaze turned cold. "We don't have to go together though. Won't it scare the prey with all four of us?" Oh. That hurt. Lilypaw was normally to absorbed in her own perfect life to pay any attention to him, but when she did, she didn't bother to hide her feelings about him.

His pelt bristling, Sootpaw snapped, "I don't know how you can hate me! You're the one who stole _my _mother!"

Lilypaw's eyes widened and she flinched away from him. "You take your mother for granted!" she hissed. "Don't you think I wish my own mother was still alive?" Her voice almost quivered as she spoke. Unsure what to say to that, and surprised by her sudden emotion, Sootpaw backed away, looking at the ground.

The mentors exchanged alarmed glances, and then Petalflame mewed, "Lilypaw, we can go battle train with the older apprentices instead."

Goldensplash nodded. "That's a great idea. We can hunt on our own, Sootpaw. Let's go." She waved her tail over his back and urged him out of camp.

Still seething, Sootpaw followed her into the forest. It was leaf-fall, and a layer of red-orange-brown leaves littered the forest floor. _Wow, _he thought. _It's so big! _Unwilling to show Goldensplash how daunted he was, he looked around for something that would impress her.

Pricking his ears, Sootpaw could hear the rustling of prey in the bushes. Not waiting to listen to Goldensplash's instructions, he dropped down and stalked forward lightly. When he was close enough, he pounced on what he thought was a mouse scuffling beneath the leaves.

_Yes! _Something cracked in his paws and he picked up the mouse, radiating pride. _That would have shut Lilypaw up, _he thought smugly. Goldensplash was staring at him, her mouth hanging open.

"That was amazing!" she mewed.

Sootpaw shrugged. "The apprentices have been teaching me to hunt for moons. I just hadn't had a chance to try it." Since Lilypaw had been the only other kit, he'd become good friends with the apprentices instead, and so now he was going to excel in the skills his adopted littermate would just be starting to learn, since she had spent her time as a kit throwing around mossballs alone and listening to stories in the elders den.

Goldensplash shook herself. "Well, since you seem to have a basic grasp of hunting, let's work on technique. Show me your crouch." Sootpaw put his mouse to the side and dropped into a hunters crouch. Goldensplash padded around him, tucking in his paws and pushing him closer to the ground. "That's better," she meowed. "Try to do it more like that. Let's go find some more prey."

...

By the time he and Goldensplash returned to camp, the sun was setting. Sootpaw held his head high as he walked, proud of his catches. In addition to the mouse, he'd found a vole. _If this doesn't impress Cinderskip, I give up, _he thought as he dropped them onto the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey, Sootpaw!" Robinpaw called. "Did you catch that?" He was sitting with Sedgepaw, Nightpaw, and Redpaw. They had a mostly finished rabbit in front of them.

"Yep!" he meowed. "The mouse was my first try!"

"Good job, today," Goldensplash meowed to him. "We'll explore more of the territory tomorrow. Go eat with your denmates." Then she walked away to join a group of warriors.

Sedgepaw beckoned him over. "You'll never guess what happened during battle training," She mewed in a gossipy tone.

Sootpaw sat down beside her and took a bite out of the rabbit. "Tell me."

"Kestrellight showed up. Did you know he and Petalflame are a thing now? Lilypaw flipped out. It was hilarious."

"Kestrellight? Isn't he Lilypaw's father?" Sootpaw mewed.

Nightpaw joined in now, nodding enthusiastically. "That's why she flipped out! Did you know Kestrellight was still an apprentice when he and Flutterheart were mates? I'm pretty sure he was just with her because she was pretty."

Sootpaw snorted. "Obviously. I don't think he's said a word to Lilypaw her entire life. Did he say anything to her today?"

"No, he just came to whisper in Petalflame's ear and try to get her to go with him into the forest. Petalflame has it _bad _for him. She would have gone with him if it weren't for the rest of the mentors making Kestrellight leave," Robinpaw explained.

"And Lilypaw was _crazy_," Redpaw added. "I've never seen a cat look so upset. Don't you think she would understand by now that Kestrellight didn't really love her mother?"

Sootpaw rolled his eyes. "Lilypaw _is _crazy." He pushed the rabbit away. "I'm going to sleep. See you guys tomorrow."

He padded to the apprentices den and was about to go in when he heard crying. _Lilypaw. _He felt a pang of guilt for talking about her with the other apprentices, but he pushed it away. She had stolen his mother. He didn't owe anything to her. He pushed through the ferns at the entrance and looked around. Lilypaw's crying stopped immedietly, but he could hear her sniffling. He curled into an empty nest and closed his eyes. Then he looked up again. Lilypaw's small shape was shaking violently.

"Lilypaw?" he whispered. No answer. He tried again. "Are you okay?"

"Shut up, Sootpaw," she mewed. "You don't need to act like you don't hate me. I don't care."

* * *

**So that's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! I'll work on making my chapters longer but I felt like this was a good stopping point for this one! If you liked it, please review! Or if you didn't like it, review and tell me what I can do better! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**~Hazel Sparks Fly**


	3. Chapter 2: Lily

**I kind of wrote chapter 1 and disappeared but I'm back and I'm going to keep writing this story! I really like it and I want it to go somewhere!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lilypaw had been trying to fall asleep for ages, but it was no use. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Sedgepaw snickering at her.

"You're just an orphan with no one to love you except a fake mother who you stole," the she-cat had mewed to her during battle training. Then Kestrellight had shown up, and Lilypaw had 'flipped out'. Until today, she hadn't known sitting at the edge of the training clearing and waiting until the other apprentices stopped being dramatic was defined as flipping out. Robinpaw, Redpaw, and Nightpaw had told the story just how Sedgepaw wanted them to, of course. The three of them were clearly mouse brained.

Lilypaw, however, was not mouse brained. She had always known how her father felt about her, and she knew how he felt about her mother. The one thing she wondered was how her mother would feel about Kestrellight if she was still alive.

...

Lilypaw sat in the clearing, her tail wrapped around her paws. The sun had risen and all the mentors had come to get their apprentices to go on patrol, hunt, or battle train. By the time sunhigh came, she was the only apprentice who hadn't left camp. Petalflame had probably forgotten about her. Her mentor had seemed unsure of how to handle an apprentice yesterday. As cats padded around the clearing, she kept her chin up. She wasn't going to give any cat the satisfaction of thinking she was nervous. Lilypaw saw a shadow from the corner of her eye and realized Petalflame was trotting over to her. The light gray tabby's pelt was still ruffled from sleep and she seemed distracted.

"Lilypaw!" Petalflame called as she got close. "We're going hunting. We're going to join a patrol of some of the other apprentices." She waved her tail at her apprentice and continued past her, not pausing to finish explaining what they were doing.

Rolling her eyes, Lilypaw got up and bounded after her, stretching each leg as she stepped. She'd been sitting still, waiting, for a long time. "Yeah, sure, it's not strange that you were in your den until sunhigh," she muttered, too softly for the she-cat to hear her.

Petalflame ran through the forest quickly, and Lilypaw struggled to keep up. Her short legs took strides only half the size of her mentor's, and her still kit-soft pelt snagged on thorns and twigs. They were taking small paths deeper into the forest that obviously weren't used as often as the main paths. When they finally emerged onto a wider trail, Petalflame dropped back to a walk. She cast a glance at her apprentice and frowned.

"Fix your fur," she mewed. "You look like a walking bramble bush."

Lilypaw resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She could've pointed out that Petalflame, too, had several thorns stuck in her pelt. Instead she muttered, "yes, Petalflame," and started to clean her fur.

By the time she had finished smoothing her pelt, they were approaching a patrol that consisted of Sootpaw, his mentor Goldensplash,and a ginger tom whose name Lilypaw didn't remember. Goldensplash had been demonstrating a hunter's crouch to Sootpaw, but she stood and shook out her fur when she saw the two she-cats approaching.

"Petalflame, I would advise you to be a little more punctual in the future," she mewed in a clipped voice. Her eyes raked over them and she looked irritated.

Given what Lilypaw knew about her mentor so far, she expected Petalflame to react to Goldensplash's comment with her own opinion. However, Petalflame just nodded and flattened her ears, her eyes darting briefly to the other cat.

"Good, that's sorted then," the ginger tom meowed. "Let's get on with the patrol so we can get back to camp before the sun sets."

"Of course you would be so desperate to get done with _this _patrol, Nettlestrike," Petalflame blurted out.

_What does she mean by that? _Lilypaw wondered. She glanced quickly at Sootpaw, but he looked equally confused.

Nettlestrike just rolled his eyes and turned around, reminding every cat that he was leading the patrol. "Maybe I wouldn't have to be if you actually respected my decisions," He muttered after a few moments of silence. "At least my version of 'moving on' isn't having flings with every tom in the clan."

Petalflame visibly flinched. "It's not my fault our relationship fell to pieces," she murmured. Then she slowed down to let the rest of the cats go in front of her, so that she was at the back of the patrol.

...

Lilypaw returned to camp with a fluffy squirrel hanging from her jaws. Her eyes glowed with pride. "Lilypaw! You caught a squirrel!" Cinderskip purred, bounding over to the group of cats.

Lilypaw nodded. "It's my first catch!" she said excitedly.

"I caught two mice," Sootpaw scoffed as he stalked past her. Cinderskip gave her son a quick glance, not seeming very excited. Lilypaw always felt bad when she saw how much Cinderskip favored her. She didn't really know why, especially since she wasn't Cinderskip's real daughter, but she assumed that somewhere in her adoptive mother's heart was the feeling that Lilypaw _was _her daughter, even if it wasn't biological.

"The squirrel looks delicious," Cinderskip continued. "Do you want to share it?"

Lilypaw hesitated, looking at the rest of the apprentices who were all hanging out together. She had wanted to sit with them, but now she felt too nervous. "Yeah, sure," she mewed. She sat down with Cinderskip and started eating, but her eyes stayed on the other apprentices.

Sedgepaw and Sootpaw were sitting close together, their fur brushing. She felt like her heart was being torn, but she didn't know why. She and Sootpaw had never had the relationship of siblings, friends, or anything else. _Sootpaw hates me and I hate him. It doesn't matter who he hangs out with._

* * *

**Aww, poor Lilypaw! She really has no friends! I'm not evil I promise! Please review it would make me so happy! Hopefully I will keep updating because I don't have to go to school for a couple weeks!**


End file.
